


Efforts

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Bad Ideas, Cold, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Telepathy, The TARDIS only wants what's best, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The TARDIS keeps trying to get the Doctor and Rose together, using questionable means.





	Efforts

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Are they seriously trying to make us ship the Thirteenth Doctor with Yasmin Khan? :( It feels like the writers are forcing it up on us. :/

**Advent Calendar 2018, day nine**

* * *

 

 

**Efforts**

 

“Doctor. Is it supposed to be this cold aboard? Maybe the old girl wants to tell us something?”

The Time Lord exhaled. “I have checked the TARDIS’ crucial systems in the morning. Everything seems to be working just like it is supposed to!”

“However, it doesn’t! Why do I feel as if neither the Christmas sweater nor the sparkly cardigan is making me feel any warmer? What do you suggest? Another pair of wool socks?”

_ Rassilon. _ The Doctor panicked. The TARDIS has never before been so direct in what she wanted. Well, in her own way, of course. She wanted him to finally come up with a way to confess his feelings to Rose.

_ This is too much. Making her freeze just so you could prove your point? We have agreed to wait at least until Christmas! _

The TARDIS was not taking it lightly, knowing any delay could last forever, knowing the Time Lord. 

His attempts to heighten the temperature inside have proven to be futile.

“I’m sure it’s just another one of her shenanigans, Rose.  _ Do you want us to feel as if we were outside? _

Rose gulped, afraid to catch a cold from barely saying something out loud.

_ Try telepathy, love. It’s a true life-saver on questionable situations like this. _

She nodded, having purposely ignored the ability ever since the alterations within her nature have begun. It seemed everyone and everything have been urging Rose to welcome it. 

Actually, Rose has been delighted about the change. Every single thing has suddenly acquired a meaning no human could ever see or begin to consider.

The only downside to it all was needing to pretend among everyone, including Mum. She couldn’t say she was able to feel any added flavour to her dishes, be it a stock cube in soup or some additive in her desserts. Instead, she needed to behave like an ordinary human being able to enjoy whatever she’s prepared…

The Doctor was the one reminding her about all the precautions she, as a Time Lady, needed to take, always encouraging her and reminding this life has been something she needed to appreciate and welcome.

The TARDIS has always been on Rose’s side, knowing just how much the Doctor’s pretended indifference was hurting her. This questionable decision of hers has never bothered her, even if it has meant putting the Doctor under pressure much sooner than first intended.

The Doctor couldn’t look at Rose shivering in cold, already constructing a vengeance plan in his mind. 

_ Before we freeze to death because of our crazy ship, Rose, allow me to tell you- _

“Don’t be silly. I love you, too. Just kiss me and let’s wait for the TARDIS to make up for this, yeah?” Rose smirked at him, able to feel the Doctor’s relief. 

_ As for you, TARDIS, I hope you are ready to decorate the ship for Christmas for us? With us being too cold to think and- _


End file.
